Disciples of Xe'Narak
The Disciples of Xe'Narak is the main antagonist group on the Lost Island of Wintervhain. Led by Icelord Xe'Narak, this union of Nerubian clarity and brute Undead ferocity seeks to remake the Kaldorei island into a second Icecrown. The Unbound Remnants of the Scourge While a majority of the Scourge who were born of the Lich King's necromancy were doomed to serve under his telepathic will, some of the more intelligent creatures of the Frozen Wastes managed to steal away and plot a life beyond the Death God's will. One of the most influential of these was the lich Xe'Narak; one of Kel'Thuzad's most trusted lieutenants. After the death of Kel'Thuzad and the fall of Naxxramas, Xe'Narak, previously a freelance necromancer and ice sorcerer, found himself unemployed. Note: The Undead Scourge possessed loyalists from the entire continent of Northrend; many of whom were not raised from the dead and thus remained outside of the Lich King's telepathic will. Examples include the Drakkari, Nerubians, and Vrykul. Xe'Narak was among this unbound group. The sorcerer began to survey the aftermath of the Undead Scourge's many defeats, searching for those who the Lich King had discarded from his undead army. He would raise their lifeless corpses into disciples under his own will. "This war will birth me a new, greater empire-- '' --''One untouched by the plague of mortality." '' '~ Xe'Narak' Rise of the Icelord 'Chapter 1: Petty Necromancy''' As the forces of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade drew closer to the Frozen Throne, the failures of the Lich King's undead army grew more and more fruitful. Because of this, Xe'Narak's forces grew with rapid haste. He followed the heroes of Azeroth, always waiting a minimum of three days after they had moved out before he took to the corpse-ridden battlefield. This was done to keep Xe'Narak from being harmed by the mortal adventurers of Azeroth as well as for the necromancer to see if the fallen undead were truly broken from the Lich King's grasp. He would reanimate the undead that weren't mangled beyond repair. With the remaining scraps of corpse, he would form monstrosities and abominations (much like those of the Icecrown Citadel raid bosses Rotface and Festergut). Xe'Narak would also take to the hastily made graves of the Alliance and Horde's fallen, ripping them from their peaceful rest and into his service as mindless creatures of his making. His disciples grew in number until the eventual assault on the citadel and the Fall of the Lich King, at which point, Xe'Narak had to retreat from the Icecrown Glacier with his small pocket of forces to seek out other means of building his new army. With the swift end of the Scourge and the crowning of a new Lich King, Xe'Narak would soon discover that a permanent settlement in Northrend was out of the question. Thus, his mission dramatically shifted from starting a second Scourge to surviving the takeover of the Argent Crusade and their allies. Xe'Narak searched for a land to build his new kingdom upon. Chapter 2: A New Citadel / Brief Historical Information Xe'Narak, having once been a Kaldorei himself, immediately referred to the fragmented memories of his homeland, Wintervhain. History of Xe'Narak's Origins - For Full History, [http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Icelord_Xe%27Narak?venotify=created Click Here] During the previous reign of Tarkonis Whiteleaf, Xe'Narak was a trusted member of the Order of the Blue Raven. His ambition and greed drove him to summon the Nerubian forces of the Black Empire to drive out the Kaldorei of Wintervhain and provide him with a land solely under his command. Unfortunately for Xe'Narak, the Nerubian King was less than willing to provide him with the throne post-invasion. He was brought back to Northrend and imprisoned in the subterranean city of Azjol-Nerub, tortured and prodded until the War of the Spider. After the Lich King took control of the Nerubian capital, Xe'Narak managed to escape. He took to becoming a necromancer, the vile magics twisting his mortal form into a mere fragmentation of itself. Seeking employment, the half-mortal ironically turned back to the Scourge, serving them as an intelligent being beyond Arthas' will. of Brief History Chapter 3: Xe'Narak's Return to Wintervhain Xe'Narak acquired the means to transport only himself to the once great Kaldorei island with what magic he had to spare. Upon reaching his former home, he found that the Nerubian presence had whittled down to only a handful of Anub'Arak's former sorcerers gathered in Velaxius, the City of Frost. After Anub'Arak's death at the hands of the Lich King during the War of the Spider, the Nerubians who were free from Arthas' corruption formed a council of their most esteemed sorcerers to ensure their survival. Xe'Narak told the Nerubians of what had become of the once great empire they had. He lied, informing the council that what was left of the free Nerubians in Northrend had been wiped out. The Icelord offered the council an alternate way of life. He promised to revive the Nerubian empire in the former king's name; a second kingdom of the dead for the Unbound Scourge to live within. Eager to succeed the once great Anub'Arak, the council, in a unanimous vote, granted Xe'Narak the highest seat; naming him the ruler of the council, and of Wintervhain. Acquisition of Wintervhain - Present Xe'Narak and his disciples slowly set up their primary place of power in the southern portion of the Kaldorei island. Once known as the city of Ravelle, Xe'Narak reformed the land itself into a tundra of ice and snow. The Kaldorei capital was renamed, "Valexius, The City of Frost." Desiring a place of concentrated dark energy, Xe'Narak demanded that the Nerubians constructed a subterranean temple for the frost lich to hone his powers within. Only the original Nerubian council knows of its true location. The Icelord, in a mad flash of paranoia, constructed a massive wall of ice to encompass the city's circular boundaries; allowing only his most trusted military forces and councilmen entry. However, Blue Raven Scouts speculate that the catacombs of the city possess a secondary opening constructed by the Nerubians during the War of the Spider. From Velaxius, Xe'Narak controls his army and rules over the Lost Island as an undisputed force of evil. With the presence of his foul magics, the land has begun to wither in the southern region. The creatures of Wintervhain themselves have begun to turn to the Icelord's will, acting as his eyes and ears. It is unknown whether or not a Kaldorei presence remains on the island.